Zoom
History Zoom: 2003 - Present We do not know much about this guy. I'll just tell you that right now. Until recently, we thought our first encounter with him was just last year; but recently he has made remarkable claims that evidence seems to indicate are true, so... I guess I'll go back to 2003 and even though it goes against all I stand for, I'm going to trust that the bad guy is telling the truth. So, in 2003, at the height of the 'super-friends', some speedster was ruining Flash's life, zipping around Central City in a knock-off Flash costume, robbing banks and what-not. Barry's pal Cisco named the guy 'Reverse-Flash'. The real Flash ended up catching the guy and laid him out with a good ol' fashioned beating. Barry even broke the guy's legs when he threatened to kill Iris if Barry didn't kill him right then. We don't know that bad guy's true identity because instead of letting himself be unmasked or captured, the evil speedster vibrated his molecules and phased through the ground. Due to Barry's own inability to phase for more than a second or two at a time at this point, we assumed the speedster had just killed himself. Then in 2009, another evil speedster showed up, this one wearing a black and blue variant of the Flash costume. This one was getting people addicted to a drug called Velocity in what we thought was a bid to develop an army of criminals with superspeed to wage war against the Flash for control of Central City. This 'Rival' disappeared after the Flash and the Justice League laid the smack down on his supply warehouse, destroying most of his product in the process. Now, we get to his identity as Zoom. He showed up in 2015 as part of 'The Salvation Syndicate', a Sivana Industries sponsored superhero team meant to be an alternative to the Justice League but were really just a bunch of no-good criminals who chose costumes and identities meant to mock their heroic counterparts (possibly in an effort to subconsciously sow public distrust of the heroes' brands). Their masquerade didn't last, but the 'Syndicate' members do sometimes reconvene to wreak havoc and Zoom in particular has been a constant nuisance.Oracle Files: Zoom Threat Assessment Resources * Superhuman Speed (Top Speed: Unknown) * Molecular Vibration aka: "Phasing" * Speedster Physiology * Criminal Mastermind * Expert in Science * Notorious Identity Thief * Somehow Knows A lot About Barry Allen Trivia and Notes Trivia * Zoom served as Flash's counterpart in the Salvation Syndicate. Notes * Due to the "No Time Travel" rule of Earth-27, Zoom's origin is different from most incarnations. * His portrait is a reverse of Flash's portrait. * He is a composite character of Professor Zoom, Zoom, Rival and Reverse-Flash from the comics and influenced by The Flash TV series. * The black and blue costume is a reference to Zoom from the second season of The Flash TV Series. Links and References * Appearances of Zoom * Character Gallery: Zoom Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Salvation Syndicate Members Category:Composite Character Category:Metahuman Category:Red Eyes Category:Identity Unknown Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Male Characters Category:Speed Force Category:Height 6' 0" Category:27th Reality